Illusions of Lust
by Uzuki-Kun
Summary: It was only an illusion, yet it felt so real. Could it have been so deliciously sinful, that it could feel so right? Rated M for language and content. ItaKure


* * *

**Illusions Of Lust**

Disclaimer: Though the events unfolding below may have been changed, the names of those involved have not. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She could feel the deathly embrace of the genjutsu washing over her. Her mind was still stuck in the between-worlds, where none could enter unless invited by an eye of sad resolve and malicious intent.

Such delicious intent it was.

She could barely remember waking up that morning, in fact. Too long had she woken in the middle of a dream where she was alone, naked, lying on a bed. She didn't sleep with clothes on, for her wildest dreams came alive when she was alone, in the dark, utterly without kinship or those who loved her. Dreams such as rape, murder…mayhem of the sexiest and most voluptuous kinds. These were the kinds of dreams that ran rampant throughout her mind. Never would she dare to try her dreams, merely dreaming the dreams that she could dream, never grasping, only clutching close to her memory of those nights where her dreams had seemed so alive, so real. As intense as a winter storm, cold as a midnight gale…powerful as a man's grasp.

Her alarm clock had rung at a quarter past seven. She had slammed her hand on the ringer, knocking the annoying device from its place. Her head still swam with the dizziness that sleep brings to those freshly awoken. Holding her aching forehead, she sat up, taking a breath and willing the light to lessen in her vision. "Oy. I should have stopped at three drinks last night."

Kurenai had forgotten that Asuma could drink far more than she could. Though she had made an honorable attempt, she had lost by far. Five drinks of sake to the man's twelve. She should have been ashamed, but of course, she was too busy thinking about the man's pulsing member dripping with her juices.

It was too bad for her that Asuma was a horrible lover when he was drunk. In fact, the man was horrible at just about anything after seven or eight drinks, including talking, making eye contact, and staying awake. She had been disgusted as he had fallen asleep on her breasts, his head falling across the table and burying itself in her cleavage. She snorted, laying his head gently on the wooden table frame. She _did _pay the bill, after all. She wasn't heartless.

Stepping out of the bed with a light flounce, she shook herself awake. Her balance left her, and without a semblance of grace, she flopped to her right, having only a moment to throw her right arm out to catch her weight as she hit the floor heavily. With a moan of consternation at her fortune, she slowly righted herself, shaking off the momentary lapse in judgement and pulling herself back onto her bed.

"Alright," she implored, glaring at her hands and arms, "you get me into the bathroom, and I won't hack you off. That goes for you too, feet," she said, giving her limbs an admonishing look before rising once again. Slowly, putting each foot painfully in front of her, she began her journey to the inner sanctum of her smallish apartment.

It was only about an hour later that a fully-clothed, well-rested, and wonderfully astute Kurenai walked from her living quarters, shutting the door and squinting at the sun, which was making its rounds of the earth once again. Noting to herself that it was going to be another beautiful day in the Fire Country, the woman picked her feet up, brushing off her semi-hangover and allowing the cool breeze to whip her into a state of well-being.

She managed to barely make it down the sidewalk when a lone figure walked up a side-street, coming level with her and turning in her direction. "You know, when you leave someone at a restaurant, it's always been a common courtesy to see them home first."

Kurenai smiled under a cloud of resentment. "Really? I thought it was common courtesy that, when you promise someone a good _fucking…_" and now her tone became more acidic, "that you put forth an effort to retain that promise and _don't_ fall asleep on said promisee's perky, plump breasts in the middle of a crowded dining room." Her consonant ended from between venomous teeth, she smiled at the man next to her.

Asuma was as non-chalant as possible, though her comeback had rattled him some. "Come on, Kurenai-chan. You know that I'm no good at anything when I've had that much too drink. Besides, baby, it was a drinking contest. I won," he said, as matter-of-factly as he could sound. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm, twisting her about. "Is that what this is all about? Are you mad that I won our little game?"

She glared at him, wrenching her arm away and forcing him to back up a few steps. "No, I'm not mad. Why should I be mad? I mean, my schedule is awfully busy, and I only get about two days a month to myself, and when I thought someone could actually give me a good time on _ONE_ of them, he goes and gets wasted while I'm sitting there, dripping wet just thinking about the kind of pounding I'm going to get, and I have to go home, alone, and take out my fucking dildo because of some ego-tistical, maniacal, self-centered JACK-ASS! No, I'm not fucking angry, you fucking idiot!" As her tirade went on, the man slowly glanced about. People, out enjoying the sunny day, were gawking at the woman, whose eyes looked about ready to release a jutsu without a hand-sign in sight.

Putting his hands up pleadingly, Asuma backed off even more, the smile never leaving his face. "Alright, alright. I was wrong. I shouldn't have had that much too drink. I'm sorry. You happy now?"

"Oh yeah, Asuma, real fucking happy…" she spat under her breath. Huffily, she twisted round; stalking off in the direction she had just been going. She could feel the man's presence behind her, as he attempted to find a solution to his dilemma.

Presently, the two of them saw a lone figure ahead. His back to a wall, Kakashi held up two fingers to them as they advanced. Kurenai smiled. "Hello, Kakashi-san. What…"

Kakashi's fingers once again came up, the sign of two. Both Jounin's blinked at the masked figure, glancing around nervously. Asuma was the first to speak. "What? Is there something up?"

"Don't you think it's odd? To be drinking tea in this summer heat?" Kakashi asked, as if the question should answer itself. His voice wasn't a whisper, though it could only be heard by someone actually paying attention to what he was saying. Kurenai and Asuma blinked at him once more. Suddenly, a shift in the atmosphere told Kurenai everything, and she felt Asuma respond to it not a moment longer.

All three stayed in a motion of suspense as a certain Uchiha ran up to them. Kurenai kept a fix on the chakra, which was slowly leaving the hut, though not in any form that a normal person would have detected. Uchiha Sasuke said something to his teacher, to which Kakashi responded. A bird chirped in the tree nearby, and a leaf swirled in the gutter, and as Kakashi gave a nod to the two of them, Asuma and Kurenai both smiled at the boy in front of him.

"See ya later, kid," Kurenai said to him. She heard Asuma repeat the farewell before they both shunshined away, following Kakashi's signature through the dense leaves of the forest and leaving Sasuke standing on the sidewalk, non-plussed for words.

His right hand continued to rub the ring that was a mark of his stature. The ring that made him an infamous member of the organization named Akatsuki. It was merely a ring, but it made him feel so much more…alien in this land. He was coming back to his home, but still, he wasn't at home here. He needed to get out, but he had business to attend to first.

If only that meddling Kakashi hadn't been around. He needed that tea…

"Itachi…don't forget, we're here to find Danzo _and_ the nine-tails…"

The blue-skinned man next to him was a bore. He was always going on about the mission, never about the facts leading up to the mission. Results…he needed results.

"Patience, Kisame. In due time…in due time…"

"Can we help you?" The two Akatsuki members froze at the sound of the voice, standing erect in the street as they beheld the three jounin teachers blocking their path.

The taller of the two men clothed in black-cloaks and red clouds smiled, dropping his blade onto the ground and smashing a hole into the finely-paved concrete. "It looks as though you can…" he said under his breath. A hand, held at chest height, stopped him.

Uchiha Itachi glanced upward, his melancholy eyes taking in the three. "We do not have business with any here in Konohagakure. We have already done what is necessary here…" A slight push from behind him almost knocked him off-balance, or as off-balance as a shinobi of the Uchiha clan can get. Muttering darkly under his breath, the Uchiha glanced once again at the three. "Where is the nine-tailed fox? Where…is Uzumaki Naruto?"

He could tell the white-haired jounin was smiling underneath the mask he wore. Lifting up a hand and wagging it at him, Kakashi merely stated, "that is none of your concern. He isn't here…we are. Now, I will restate my question. Can we help you?" His voice held a delightfully edgy happiness to it, while behind it came a menace that he would back-up his thoughts and words with action.

_I don't want to cause a commotion here in plain daylight. We must away…_ Itachi thought to himself. "No, Hatake Kakashi…you cannot help us. We will be going now." Turning, the man was suddenly on the water, being followed by his taller cohort. Their feet barely touched water as they retreated, keeping a tight chain on the chakra signatures of the three jounin behind them, ready for an ambush from the back. A sudden brush of air caught the hem of the Uchiha's hat, and he held it with a hand as the three jounin appeared in front of them once more.

"It won't be as easy as that, Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi said, his hand going to his mask.

Itachi blinked slowly at him, his eyes beginning to redden. "Very well…if that is how it must be."

Kurenai braced herself. She remembered her training from a class long ago…one that she taught now. In it, she had learned of the Uchiha's family emblem, the Sharingan, the bloodline trait of all Uchiha's. The mind could be manipulated, but only the mind. The body would follow whichever mind was strongest, and most Uchiha's could be beaten back by a strong will and a powerful aura. But…Itachi was different.

In fact, going back through the memories she had, she could have sworn that Itachi was in her classes before.

"_Class, who can tell me the correct way to release a genjutsu?" she asked, glancing at all of her pupils sitting in the room. Not one raised a hand to answer. All were seeking the truth, attempting to recall what was said. "Come now, does anyone remember?"_

_Slowly, in the back of the room, a hand came up. She smiled. "Hai, Uchiha Itachi?" The boy in question rose from his seat, staring at her with eyes full of hazy sadness. "Do you know the answer?"_

"_The answer is simple, Kurenai-sensei. You merely gather your chakra, speak the word release, and hope your chakra is more powerful than the one exerted on your ocular nerve. If it is so, than the genjutsu is released. Otherwise, a member of your team is needed to release the genjutsu on you from outside of your body," he said, almost with a bored tone. Sitting down, he went back to staring at the front of the class, many of the feminine eyes set firmly on him in adoration._

_Kurenai smiled. "Hai, Itachi-san! Very good. Now, today class, we'll be…"_

She remembered bits and pieces, but he was firmly her best student that she had ever taught. His homework was always precise, always on time. He was always the most attentive in class. He never made mistakes; he would always volunteer for more homework. How could someone like him do the atrocities that…that he had done!? It wasn't fathomable.

"You two, close your eyes."

"What?" Asuma asked. Even Kurenai was anxious to know what the jounin was planning.

Kakashi's mouth turned slightly in their direction. "An Uchiha's genjutsu works by looking directly into the eye of their opponent. Either close your eyes, or go away. This is no place for you at any rate."

Kurenai was never one to back down to a challenge, and she was never one to give up. Sighing, she closed her eyes, willing her body into a state of hyper-tension. "Fine, I closed mine."

"Mine too," a voice next to her said. She sighed again. This was going to be another one of those days.

The rest of what happened was a blur. For a moment, she wondered if Kakashi and Itachi were going to fight, or if they were going to battle with genjutsu. But, genjutsu usually created an outward appearance of distress. A person would cry out, would sob, would panic, would do something. But for a moment, nothing occurred. Suddenly, Kakashi began to speak again, only this time, his voice was strained. Something had happened.

"Kakashi…are you alright?" Her eye opened just a moment, to check on her saviour, to be sure that he wasn't dead, or dying, or in the process of either. It was that moment that her vision began to fade, to blur…to turn red. _What…what's happening?_ She thought to herself. The world around her began to swim and shift. Suddenly, the sky was full of dark, blush-red clouds. The air was heavy, thick and humid with disdain. No birds chirped. Nothing was happening. She was alone in a field of dismay. She began to panic. _I opened my eyes! No! I…I have to escape this! I can't be here!_ She shut her eyes, willing up her chakra reserves. Putting her hands up, she took a deep breath, to will back her courage. "KAI!" She let her release flow over her, and she breathed out, grateful she knew the way to break a genjutsu. However, when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the field void of all life. She found herself pinned to a table, her hands and feet strapped down.

"Kurenai…" The voice from the darkness. She grunted, her arms flexing as she attempted to break her bonds. "Kurenai…" The voice from the abyss. She groaned, feeling her pelvis tighten as her legs bucked upwards, trying to loosen the bands. "Kurenai…" The voice…

"Please…don't…I don't…don't want to…" she said, her tears beginning to form in her eyes. This must have been what had happened to Kakashi. If a jounin/ANBU could be so shaken by a genjutsu the way Kakashi had been, what chance did she have? "Please…Itachi…don't…"

A hand graced her cheek, and she glanced fearfully to the right as Itachi's face appeared in front of her. "Kurenai-chan. Do not be afraid. I am here."

She whimpered, feeling his hand graze her face, down to her neck, feeling her through her meager clothing. His hand left her neck and shoulder, traveling down her chest until it rested on her breast, the man not making any movement other than that. Slowly, his hand began to massage her, her groans of dismay beginning to give way to groans of pleasure. She hadn't felt the touch of a man for many days, many nights spent alone in her small apartment, wishing for a man's touch, for a man's breath on her neck. With just that small movement, she could feel her juices flowing. Already, her panties were beginning to become damp.

_This is ridiculous! I'm an elite jounin of Konohagakure. _Forcing down her massive libido, she glared at the Uchiha, still involved with her right breast. "Uchiha Itachi, I am Yuuhi Kurenai, jounin of Konohagakure. By order of our village, you are wanted for murder and the death of every single Uchiha, minus one. For that, you are sentenced to death by shinobi execution squad. Will you surrender yourself?" She continued to glare as his gaze rose to hers. Slowly, he moved his head towards her ear, stopping near her ear-lobe.

Kurenai felt his breath against her hair, his tongue against her cheek. His words were poison in her ear, but they held a delicious echo of a past dream, a desire that made her burn hotter and longer than the wick of a candle. "Curious, Kurenai. I can feel your pleasure, yet you continue to revolt against me. Is it that your lust is beginning to overpower your reason?" A kunai suddenly rested against her breastbone, running itself down her shirt to the place between her luscious orbs. "I release you…Yuuhi Kurenai." With a sudden jerk, the buttons were cut from there places, exposing her bra to the man's eyes.

Disgust was the first thing she felt. Total and irrevocable disgust. However, not even the disgust and seething hatred she felt towards this man would calm the savage fire burning within her. She suddenly felt like begging for more than just mercy. Her pride and her loyalty to Konohagakure would never leave her completely, so, in fury, she spat directly at the man's face. Her spittle didn't reach his cheek. Merely did he disappear, to reappear at her other side. His kunai flashed downwards, cutting the bond between the cups of her bra, revealing her breasts to his vision. Like two glistening globes they bounced from beneath the remains of her shirt, and her sharp intake of breath as the kunai head lay against her right nipple brought a smile to Itachi's face.

"_Here's my homework, Yuuhi-sensei," a voice said from beyond her vision. _

_Kurenai glanced up from her desk, peering over to see the Uchiha boy handing her a paper. She smiled, taking it willfully and giving him a pat on the head. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. That is most wonderful. This assignment isn't due for another four days. Are you sure you wish to turn it in?"_

_The boy said nothing, merely nodded and walked from the room. Smiling at his retreat, Kurenai glanced at the paper, going over the boy's answers to the questions. Nodding at each correct answer, she continued to peruse it. On the last page, she blinked as her eyes caught the name. Uchiha Itachi. However, at the end of it, a heart graced the white sheet of pressed pulp. She blinked once more, shaking her head at it. She thought no more of the boy's heart. No more…_

Her ragged breathing came shallower and shallower as she willed herself to stop lusting for the touch. She needed to break the genjutsu, to gather her chakra for one last attempt. Shutting her eyes, she began to gather her strength. She had one shot. Only one. If this attempt didn't work, she would have no chakra left to break the hold. She would be at the man's mercy. He could do anything to her, at any time. Anything…

A mouth suddenly latched onto her breast, the sucking and action of a wet, warm tongue sliding up and down her erect nipple too much for her concentration. With a scream and a moan, her eyes shot open, peering down at the man who held her captive, engaged as he was on her right breast. His left hand came up, groping for her left breast, and as he began to stroke, to knead her, she began to feel a sudden rush, as though a wave were breaking on a shore in some distant land. It raised, higher and higher, her body surfing on the ecstasy. The tongue bore down harder, bringing the mound of flesh higher into his mouth. The wave rose higher. Fingers rubbed, massaged her other nipple. She could stand it no longer.

As the wave broke, her scream of ecstasy broke as well, rippling out of her mouth as she felt her juices seep down her legs, soaking her panties through and leaving a stain on what little clothing she had worn. The tongue ceased its gyrations, the hand stopped its massaging. Nothing happened for a moment. Panting, sweat creasing her brow, Kurenai bade her eyes open, to reveal what was to happen next.

She felt the change before she saw it. Her legs now sat, spread-eagled, on the platform. The platform itself had changed, becoming more the shape of a large-Y than a straight table, to accompany her legs. The middle lay open, creating an open space. Into this, Itachi's form suddenly assembled, smiling up at her from between her parted thighs. Slowly, methodically, his tongue crept out, licking the spot where her inner-most sanctuary lay. She groaned, feeling the innate sensation even through her clothing. _This is insane!_ She screamed in her head. She didn't want this. This was something she had never dreamed for in her wildest imaginations.

Or did she? True, she had dreamed of being raped, of being owned as someone owns a piece of furniture or an object of necessity. She had been beaten, lashed, slapped, cowed, hung by her wrists and strapped down to beds. But only in her dreams…only dreams.

This was real, yet it was not. It was happening, though it wasn't. Why was it so?

Kurenai could feel Itachi's hand now. It began to undo the button of her pants, began to peel back the zipper of her fly. With a swift movement, her leather-bound pants suddenly disappeared, as if they were all a part of this imaginative dream as well. Had they even been real?

She held his gaze as his tongue snaked back out, licking the spot in her panties where the cleft of her folds stood out. The touch brought sheer ecstasy to her body, and she writhed with pleasure as she attempted to fight off the touch. Slowly, he began to poke deeper in, until she realized that, in the few seconds that she had had her eyes closed, she had somehow managed to lose what little clothing she had below her waistline. The man was not merely licking her panties…they were gone. Her exposed sex and clit hung before him like a painting, and he was brushing the canvas with a tool made of soft, wet velvet. Her body groaned at the repeated pleasures of his touch, of each stroke he made against her pussy and clit. It wriggled at the narrow opening of her sex, delving deeper, until his face rested against her thighs, his tongue lapping this way and that in her inner-most depths.

Her cry of ecstasy was greater than before, her body shaking with convulsions of lust as she fought to control herself. The tongue was still buried within her, her clitoris burned with a savage fire that was only momentarily quenched by each lapping of the tongue. She shut her eyes, taking in breath after agonizing breath. She had to get her bearings. She had to focus. She had to break the genjutsu at all costs.

The flicking stopped, and the world sat motionless for a moment. The woman, each deep breath she took breaking the ever-deepening silence, listened intently for signs of life. A whisper came to her ear, though it was as a roaring voice in the confines of a cave. "Kurenai-chan…we are not done yet. You do not have my permission to leave."

Her world turned upside-down, and she hung, suspended, motionless in the air. She caught her breath as a sea of black and red swam below her, the ground where ground should have been. No green grass, no autumn leaves, no sign of life. That same black and red portrait of earth. The voice again sounded to her. "This is my world, Kurenai-chan. I share it with you. Do you not like…my world?"

"This is a genjutsu, Itachi," she said, only half-believing her own words. "This isn't real…none of this is real."

It was a moment of silence that followed her statement. Suddenly, the man was in front of her, kneeling down to see into her eyes. "My world of Tsukiyomi may not be real, Kurenai-chan. But it is beautiful, is it not?" Two hands grasped her buttocks, perhaps trying to stabilize her. Itachi smiled once more. "It _is_ beautiful, Kurenai-chan." His hand moved, bringing her chin up, so that he could see her more clearly without craning his neck. "Beautiful." His lips pressed forward, latching onto hers as though he were gaining warmth from her being. She fought for a moment, a slight, awkward moment where she didn't return the embrace. Then, she let go, feeling that it was pointless to fight.

Just as she gave up the struggle, she moaned, feeling a hard, rough extension slowly and methodically slide into her waiting gap. Itachi's face moved back for a moment, to watch her as she sucked in grateful mouthfuls of air. Itachi's second form from behind her slid in and out, his member dripping as he sought her inner-sanctuary deep within her sex. With each motion of his penis, she gave out another moan, another sigh, another rush of breath. All the while, Itachi knelt, motionless, watching her face. His smile never wavered.

All at once he stood, his hand coming up to the lock of his cloak. Unclasping the small piece of metal, the black-and-red-clouded cloak fell to his feet, revealing that he was bare underneath. She gasped through waves of pleasure at the size of his erect member, as though it were the first one she had ever seen. He smiled again at her. "Do you like it, Kurenai-chan?" She blinked up at him, never once letting the thing out of her sight. It was far bigger than Asuma's, far bigger indeed. Was that the thing that was pounding her so fitfully at the moment?

A hand grasped her hair, steadying her head against the thrusts from behind. Painfully slow did Itachi move, closer and closer to her face. Her eyes dropped from his, taking in the man's full length before it entered between her lips. She tried to drop back, but the restraints held her, and she could only hang helplessly there as his thick cock moved into the back of her throat. Surprisingly, she didn't cough, or hack, or initiate the movement to throw-up. _Is this a side-effect of the genjutsu?_ She wondered.

Itachi didn't wait for her to come to terms with what was happening. Sliding his penis slowly back and forth, he waited for her. She went cross-eyed attempting to look down, and she didn't want to look up, so she merely shut her eyes. Her will to bite, to cause the man pain, to taste his blood in her mouth…it was suddenly gone, as though a wind had sprang up and taken the notion away from her. Her lips constricted, slowly, if not hesitantly. Soon, he wasn't having to hold her head. Her own body began to succumb. She began to bob, taking his penis into her mouth and sliding her tongue down it.

She had given men blow jobs before. Asuma, Kakashi on one occasion, a few others here and there. Never had it given her such promise, such joy. She was being utterly used, like a rag or a dish cloth. She was being used to be thrown away, as if she were just another empty shell on the beach. But she was enjoying herself. If the gods were merciful, they would have struck her down at that moment, but the moment continued, and she continued to live in that moment.

Without paying attention to what was happening, she suddenly released his cock, screaming in glory as the man behind her came. She felt his seed enter her, felt it fill her to her very core. It sent electricity sparkling through her, down her fingers and toes. Her back crawled with the effort, and she attempted to concentrate by taking the man into her mouth once again. It wasn't long before it, too, was streaming ropey threads of come into her throat, and she gladly swallowed it all, being sure not to give the man the satisfaction of any of his seed falling from her mouth. As she lapped up the last from the head of his manhood, he pulled it from her, and she almost pouted.

Her world once again changed shapes. This time, she was on all fours, held there with the same suspensions and restraints as before. "Kurenai-chan, I will now take from you all that you held dear. Prepare yourself," a voice from the darkness said, seething and slow. She waited, steeling herself for the next barrage.

A finger, one dainty, small finger, pressed against her anus. Her intake of breath resounded through the dimly lit world of Tsukiyomi as it pressed inward. No man had ever taken that part of her before. No man had ever delved into that precipice. Asuma had come close once, when they were both fairly drunk. However, she was fairly certain that day, as he clumsily held her gyrating bottom, that if she had allowed it any further, that they both would have gone to the hospital of Konohagakure, their maladies different but related.

The finger became a searcher, pressing in farther. Her anus tensed in apprehension, just as the muscles of her body tensed, but soon, the spasm of fear passed, and she relaxed just enough for him to enter her wholly. She sighed, feeling the appendange as a forbidden fruit that she had never partaken of before. It began to slide, in and out, and she relaxed even further. Should she feel dirty? Allowing this man to have his way with her, and letting him do what he pleased? He was finger-fucking her ass, for Kami's sake!

"Kurenai-chan…" That same voice, full of mock-pity. "I take you for myself!" His manhood was suddenly there, pressing in, in…She whimpered. It was far bigger than a finger, and it hurt as it slid into her tight crevice without any hope of lubrication. She cried out slightly, though she didn't want him to think that she was actually hurting. She wouldn't give him that. The thing broke through her defenses, and she cried out again, her body convulsing as another orgasm overtook her. Deep within her anus Itachi's penis now lay, and soon, it began to move in and out, as though keeping a rhythm with the pulse pounding in her head.

The pain soon disappeared, to be replaced with another kind of pleasure. She had never felt this before. No amount of sex, nor any size or shape of penis, dildo, or any object of pleasure shoved into her vagina would ever amount to what she was feeling. It was the ultimate sin. The very core of her being shook, and as she came once more, her body lighting up with that same lightning bolt, only stronger and angrier, she hunched over, still feeling the cock sliding in and out. Her fight was over. She could no longer control her body.

Another orgasm, the deepest yet, rocked her. She shook, whimpering as she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Still the thing was inside her, clawing its way to her soul. Suddenly, the man cried out as well, his manhood pulsing and heaving as Kurenai felt his seed splash into her innermost parts. She could almost taste it.

His penis never left her aching buttocks as it became limp. She could hear his groans and muffled breathing. The restraints suddenly loosened, the floating table disappeared, and Kurenai felt herself airborne for a moment before flopping noiselessly onto the ground, panting and shivering with the release of wave upon wave of orgasmic pleasure. Itachi was soon beside her, holding her, caressing her. This was not a psychotic killer. This was a man, a wonderful, surprisingly delicate man.

"My technique usually lasts for 72 hours, though it is only a second in the real world," he said, brushing her hair with his fingers. "But I have already used up what chakra I had available. I have no more time with you. I hope…that you understand."

She turned her head, gazing up into those Uchiha eyes. Her mouth opened, to say, "I do." But nothing issued forth. The world went hazy, and began to spin. She tried to cry out, to keep the illusion from disappearing, but it was all for naught.

"Kurenai-chan!" A voice from the darkness. Her eyes shot open, and as she took in the white lights of a bright room, she whimpered slightly, her hand coming to cover her vision against the blare of the world. "Kurenai-chan! You're alright!" A body hugged hers to itself. She could smell the aroma of shaving lotion and cigarettes. Two figures swam in her vision. A silver-haired jounin, who looked as worse for wear as she herself felt, and another man, who continued to hug her.

"Alright, Asuma," the silver-haired one said. Kakashi stood, brushing off his arms and legs and nonchalantly looking around. "Why don't we give Kurenai some time to herself? She did endure Tsukiyomi, just as I did. It…takes some getting used to." Turning, the jounin blinked at her. "You don't have to tell me what happened. It happened to me, too. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Don't hesitate." His hand slipped up in a hand-sign, and his other came up in a departure. "Ja ne!" Instantly, he was gone, back to wherever he had business being.

After Kakashi's departure, Kurenai and Asuma sat in the small room, not talking, hardly breathing. After a moment, Asuma stood, straightening out and glancing around. "Well, I think I'll leave to. Are you alright, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai blinked, nodding. "Y…yeah, I'm fine."

Asuma nodded as well, turning to the door. "If you need someone tonight, let me know. I'm just a phone call away, or a hand-sign." Turning, he walked from the room, leaving the jounin alone with her thoughts.

Every motion, every vivid memory, rushed at her like a freight train. She remembered each feeling, each sensation. It made her feel dirty, used, rotten.

She loved the feeling.

_It is strange_, she thought to herself amused. She lay back, placing a hand on her still-pulsing sex and giving it an appreciative rub. _I know it was just an illusion, but his passion felt real. More real than real life. I wonder…_

She would have to wonder. Never again would Yuuhi Kurenai and Uchiha Itachi meet. The former would soon find herself with child, and the latter would soon find himself in the next world. But they now had a bond that could not be broken in the real world.

It was an illusion that they shared, an illusion that mirrored reality.

An illusion of lust.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *


End file.
